Wireless communications (mobile communications) enable users to perform a variety of tasks using their mobile devices. An ever increasing number of applications is available for the wireless data processing systems, wireless data communication devices, or wireless computing platforms (collectively and interchangeably, “mobile device” or “mobile devices”). For example, many mobile devices not only allow the users to make voice calls, but also exchange emails and messages, access remote data processing systems, and perform web-based interactions and transactions.
Many types of wireless protocols enable mobile communications on the mobile devices. For example, wireless standards such as Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) allow data communication as well as voice communication on mobile devices. 4G LTE and other evolving cellular connectivity standards are primarily focused on shift the wireless networks from being hybrid voice and data networks to high speed data-only networks. The data is carried as Internet Protocol (IP) data traffic in packets. Some standards, such as 4G, are transforming the voice communication to IP traffic as well, and other evolving standards are likely to follow this direction.
IP data packets can carry just about any kind of data to and from a mobile device. For example, some packets can carry video data for a video playback application executing on the mobile device, some other packets can carry alphanumeric or textual data for a document processing application executing on the mobile device, and some other packets can carry image data for a image processing application executing on the mobile device. Many types of data can similarly be carried in the data packets to and from the mobile devices.